


Avril's Audition

by ao84



Series: Avril's Adventures [1]
Category: Avril Lavigne (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Virgin, Cum Swallowing, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Gangbang, Golden shower, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Piss, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao84/pseuds/ao84
Summary: A young Avril Lavigne performs to get her first record deal.
Series: Avril's Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115195
Kudos: 4





	Avril's Audition

_Disclaimer: This story is fictional and purely fantasy and not an endorsement of such behavior in real life._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avril Lavigne walked into the large dark auditorium nervously, knowing that it was important to make a good first impression. The young singer walked directly to the stage, and glanced at the front two rows of seats. She could see about a dozen men, some smoking, cigarette smoke filling the air above. They were all dressed in suits, and some of them were quite old and had gray hair. They gazed at her coldly, betraying no emotion.

She was 17 years old, and dressed in a simple white sleeveless T-shirt, and short, cutoff green cargo jeans, which were tight enough to show off her shapely little ass. She wore a man's tie loosely around her neck, completing her faux "punk" look. She shrugged inwardly, knowing that just how authentic her look was the last thing on these men’s minds. She could already feel their eyes on her, probably imagining what she'd look like naked. 

_They'll see soon enough_ , she thought, as she thought about what would be required of her. Satisfy these men and she'd have her recording contract. She’d be a star! Millions would know her name and listen to her music. _It would be worth it_ , she told herself. _That’s worth_ ** _anything_ **.

She walked up to the stage and over to the microphone. She had already recorded her CD, so she would only have to lip-synch tonight. She looked again at the studio execs, and realized that a couple of them were already smiling at her. One man's hand absently rubbed his crotch area. He seemed turned on by the idea that she knew full well what he was doing. She grinned at him naughtily, and winked. 

As she waited for her music to start playing, she thought back to what she had been told. Pretty much every young aspiring starlet had to go through this "audition", even some as young as 14 or 15. It was a somewhat poorly kept secret in the recording industry that this went on, but why else did only pretty girls get the big deals, even if their music was terrible? She knew that she wanted it badly, and would be willing to do things she had never imagined herself doing only a few years before.

Sure, she had had sex with her boyfriends a few times, even sucked their cocks now and again. And she knew that she was attractive and had a certain power over boys. This was different; these were complete strangers, and some of them dirty old men. But they were powerful too, men with the power to give her what she wanted, and she had to admit to herself they had a certain allure as they sat there, projecting calm confidence, puffing on those cigarettes.

"Complicated" started playing and she began mouthing the words. This would probably be her first hit single, but she was going to give a special performance tonight. She threw back her long brown hair, and began gyrating to the music. Teasingly, she began to rub her abdomen, imitating moves that she had seen strippers do.

The men all stared at her. Her singing voice was piercingly sexy, she knew, and combined with the innocent little dance she was doing, she had their full attention. _Time to get a little less innocent_ . As she began rubbing her perky young breasts, she saw that a couple more of the men were rubbing their clothed penises, grinning. They were probably imagining all the things they wanted to do to her, she thought with a shudder. _Well, let's give them what they came here for_ , thought Avril.

" _Why'd you have to go and make things so complicaaaaated_ ," she sang, and kicked off her skater sneakers. As the song continued, she began slipping out of her cargo jeans. She unbuttoned them, and they slid to the floor, revealing the black lace panties that she was wearing. Curling them around her leg, she kicked her pants into the seats, landing on one executive's lap. He chuckled, and took in the view of her exposed legs. Her skin was smooth and creamy, her black panties a sharp contrast against her pale skin.

The first song ended, and "Sk8ter boi" started playing. With this one she would be a little more energetic. She began doing more stripper moves that she had seen, including squats that displayed her pelvic flexibility, and she began rubbing her crotch as she did these moves. In tune with the music, she undid her tie, and swung it around her head as she rocked out. She dropped it on the ground and began a twisting dance move as she slid her sleeveless shirt over her head. She was wearing a matching black lace bra, which complimented her medium bust perfectly.

As she danced in only her underwear, she could see that several of the men in the seats had their cocks exposed, and were openly masturbating as they watched her. They smiled toothy smiles, licking their lips. She could feel excitement stirring in her loins, and trembled with nervous anticipation. She had never done anything like this before, and felt a thrill at the thought of these men openly jerking off to her.

" _He was a skater boy, she said seeya later boy_ ,"

The song finished, and she stood there, panting, not sure what would happen next.

One of the older men, who had gray hair and glasses and was a little overweight, clapped his hands, and said, "Bravo, very nice!" Gesturing with his hand, he said "Come here Avril, have a seat right here," and patted his lap. She could see his erection through his pants. She realized that this must be Robert Hunt, the CEO of the record company.

Smiling at him, she walked over to his seat, and sat down in his lap. As she sat, she felt his erection brush against the bare skin of her ass. Smiling, he rubbed her bare legs with his left hand, the other cupping her ass cheeks. Though he was old, he had a certain magnetic quality about him, and she smiled back at him, a smile that hinted at youthful playfulness...

"That was quite a performance, sweetie, but being a pop star is about more than talent onstage. We can make you a star, but you have to prove to us that you have.....other talents too." As he worked his fingers up and down her leg, she was breathing harder, and knew that her pussy was starting to moisten.

Now he moved his left hand up to her teenage breasts, cupping one in his hand. Trembling slightly, she said "I understand, I'll do whatever you want me to."

"That's a good girl," said Hunt. She began gently rubbing her tight ass over his erection, as he continued feeling her up. A few of the other men came up and sat on either side of him, watching him enjoy Avril's nearly naked body. They had their dicks out and were slowly stroking them. 

Holding her by the back of the head, the old man brought her lips to his, and began kissing her. Avril's eyes widened as she felt his tongue slide into her mouth. "Mmmmnnnn," he mumbled as he sucked her mouth. He stuck his fingers inside of her panties, while continuing to fondle her soft breasts with his left hand. Avril shivered with pleasure as she felt his fingers begin sliding inside her wet pussy.

"Ooooooh", she moaned, closing her eyes, as he continued fingering her. He was now slurping all over her face, and she could feel his rock hard erection beneath her bare legs. 

He stopped kissing her, and met her eyes, "Okay girl, you know what I want next, don't you? Get down on your knees." In one motion, Avril slid down to the floor, and knelt between Hunt's legs. She slid her hands up the man's pant legs, and inside his thighs. Grinning, he unzipped his fly. She reached into his pants and pulled out his swollen cock, and let out a gulp of surprise as she realized how large it was. 

He reached around and held the back of her head, guiding her mouth to his cock. "Ah, that's it, girl," he said, as he felt Avril's lips close around his shaft. Slowly moving her head up and down, she let her wet tongue slip around the bottom of his penis as she sucked. 

The other men gathered around watched with great interest, jerking off as her head bobbed over the old man's crotch, sucking noisily. One man bent down and undid her bra, exposing her soft white breasts. He reached around and squeezed one of her tits, still jerking his cock with the other hand.

Hunt now held her by the back of the head, in rhythm with his pelvic thrusts into her throat, a handful of her light brown hair clutched in one hand. "Look at me while you suck my cock," he commanded, and Avril's piercing blue eyes gazed up at him seductively, her mouth stuffed full of cock. He glanced to either side of him, and gestured to the other men. "I want you to service my friends here as well." 

Without missing a beat, Avril reached out with both hands, and found two hard cocks eagerly awaiting some attention. She began stroking them, as Hunt continued jamming his dick down her young throat. 

"Let's unwrap this sweet teen pussy," said the man behind her, who began pulling her wet panties off. Avril felt his fingers slip inside her, and she moaned, a sound muffled by the old man's cock in her mouth.

" _Ahhhh, yesssss_...the girls sure know how to deepthroat these days," said Hunt, as he stood up and thrusted even deeper into her warm, wet mouth. She now had almost all eight inches of his cock down her throat, and she nearly gagged, but held it, as he held the back of her head with both hands. With her tongue, she licked the underside of his penis, and gazed up at him naughtily. 

"Ohhh yeah, this bitch is incredible!" He then pulled his penis out of her mouth, and holding it up against his belly, said "Here, suck my balls." Obediently, Avril took his waiting scrotum into her mouth and sucked on it, as he wanked his long wet cock just above her nose. Every few seconds it would slap against her face. He moaned in pleasure as she sucked, on her knees, her hands still jerking the other two men standing on either side, and her wet pussy getting fingered from behind. 

As she licked and sucked the old man's balls, Avril could hardly believe what she was doing, but she found it both frightening and thrilling to be pleasuring so many men at the same time. This isn't so bad, she thought, and she imagined again how wonderful it was going to be to be a big star. Then the dirty old men with their smelly balls would just have to _imagine_ having sex with her. Grinning to herself, she realized there would probably be millions of men fantasizing about her and masturbating to pictures of her when she was a big star. 

Hunt sighed, and slid his cock back into her mouth, sweat dripping from his chin, a big smile on his face. “Mmmmph…mmmmphhh…” murmured Avril as he held her head steady, her hair clenched in both of his hands as he thrusted into her face again and again, picking up speed. Her eyes watered as she was facefucked, and there were little streaks of mascara beginning to run down her cheeks. 

Suddenly her eyes widened as she felt his hot cum spurt down her throat. She pulled her head back in surprise, and a couple shots of cum splattered her face. He quickly shoved his cock back between her lips, thrusted three or four more times into her mouth, and then slumped back down into the chair. Reaching out with his arm, he grabbed the back of her head by the hair and jerked it back. "Swallow it, slut. Good sluts always swallow." 

She actually DID like to swallow, at least usually, but it was just… _different_ when it was her boyfriend’s cum. And there was usually less of it too, _this old man must have been saving up for a week_ , she thought. She wanted to retch, but forced herself to gulp the salty sperm down, coughing. The other men laughed.

"There's a good slut." said Hunt, as he scooped the rest of the semen off her cheek and chin with his fingers. “Say aaahhh.” She did as she was told, and he stuck his fingers inside her mouth, wanting to make sure she swallowed every last drop. Avril sucked his fingers clean , and then scrunched her face up in discomfort as she gulped it down. He seemed to be greatly entertained by this, and he smiled down at her. He then gestured to the other men, pretty much all of whom had their cocks out and were stroking them as they watched. "Do what you want to her, she's already performed to my satisfaction. I'll just watch for now."

One of them said "We're just getting started, you little whore." He reached down, and pulled her by the hair, and she crawled along obediently on all fours. Her tight teen ass was sticking up in the air as she crawled, and one of the men rubbed it and gave it a good smack. 

She was led to a small area just to the side of the stage, where there was a rectangular table, covered in a soft towel. "Bend over on this," one of the men said. She did as she was told, her head hanging over one end, and her ass the other. She heard a man unzipping his pants behind her, then heard them crumple to the floor. As he began fingering her pussy, she tensed up as she realized she was about to be penetrated. She wasn't a virgin, but her boyfriends to this point all had relatively small penises, and even they said she was very tight. The men watching in front of her were grinning, as they rubbed their cocks in anticipation.

Avril gasped as she felt a large penis enter her from behind. The pain was intense and she nearly screamed, but caught herself and only let out a " _ooooohhhh.._.." He started slow at first, but held her by the waist and gradually found a rhythm as his rock-hard cock began sliding in and out of her wet pussy. Soon the initial pain turned to pleasure as her vagina stretched to accommodate him. 

"Man, this twat is tight!" said the man, who had a salt and pepper mustache. Avril thought he looked a little like a pornstar, and wondered if he had a secret second job. "Britney doesn't have anything on you, Av" . He grabbed a handful of her light brown hair, and jerked her head back as he thrusted into her. There was a wet smacking noise as he fucked her from behind. Even though the man had to be at least 30 or 40 years her senior, she was enjoying the sensation of his large cock in her pussy, and he seemed to be hitting just the right spot, at just the right speed. 

"Ah, ah, ah, a...MMMMNPH" said Avril, her moans of pleasure interrupted as a man with light blonde hair forced his dick into her mouth. She braced herself with both hands against the table as she was rammed at both ends. She found it hard to concentrate on sucking with the sensations she was feeling from down below. Mustache man, who was fucking her from behind in a steady rhythm, reached down and cupped her tits with both hands, squeezing them roughly. 

"Look at me, you little teen slut," said the man in front as he slid his cock deep down her throat, holding her head from behind in rhythm with his thrusts. She looked up at him, wide eyed, as she struggled to get a grip on what was happening to her. He had a cigar between his teeth, and he chomped down on it, grinning as he fucked her teen face.

She was aware there were several other men stood to either side, jerking off as they waited their turn. But out of the corner of her vision, she saw the glint of a camera lens. _A camera_? These perverted bastards were filming this? 

With all her strength, she pulled her head back, and gasped for air. She gave her best effort at a smile and said "he...hey fellas, no one said anything about a camera, I thought this was going to be our little secret." 

She heard laughter, and Cigar man said, "Strictly for our personal use, honey, we like to keep a collection. Now shut the fuck up and suck my dick." 

"Bu...MMMPHH...", her words were cut off as the man's prick was shoved back into her mouth.

She was now getting fucked even harder, harder than she had ever been before, her small tits jiggling over the table as she was rammed at both ends. Despite the shock and unpleasantness of the situation, she could feel herself nearing orgasm. "Holy shit guys, you need to try this cunt out, slut is so wet....", said Mustache man as he fucked her. 

"Mmm....mmmm..." she moaned, as she felt the cock slide in and out of her wet pussy, harder and harder as the man reached climax himself. She shuddered with pleasure, and the man sensed her cumming, and clenched her creamy white ass cheeks harder as he plunged into her again and again. 

"Oh yeah, this slut likes it...don't you Avril?" he asked, as he reached down with both hands, clenching her tits firmly. "How do you like getting fucked by more than one guy at the same time?" 

Cigar man grinned, and pulled his dick out of her mouth long enough to let her answer, in a weak voice, "I love it," and she giggled innocently.

"I bet, here, I have something for you," and with that, Mustache man pulled out of her dripping wet pussy, and walked around to the other side of the table, stroking his cock. He grabbed her hair and jerked her head back, and proceeded to cum all over her face, spurts hitting her in the forehead and cheeks. She opened her mouth, and he spurted the last few drops onto her waiting tongue.

"Oooh yeah, this bitch is learning how it's done. Swallow it." and she did as she was told. He wiped his dick on her cheek, and walked away, satisfied. Cigar man had continued jerking off as he watched, and now he slid his cock deep into her mouth again, holding her head in place with a handful of hair clenched in his fist, cum still running down her face from the facial. 

"You want some more cum, don't you slut?"

"Mmm-hmmhph," she answered, as she felt his hard cock slide down her throat again and again. Finally, he groaned in pleasure, thrust into her mouth once more, and Avril could feel gobs of sticky hot cum spurting into her mouth. He held her head steady as he ejaculated, then slowly pulled out his dripping wet cock.

Avril looked up at him with her pretty blue eyes, cum still dripping down her face, and her mouth full of even more jizz. Without prompting, she opened her mouth to so he could see the pool of sperm in her mouth, then gulped the whole mouthful down. 

"Ahhh, yeah," said Cigar man. "She's learning good, boys. I think she has some real talent."

Avril glanced around, and she could see there were still six men gazing at her naked and soiled body, stroking their hard cocks as they eagerly waited their turn to fuck her. Someone tossed her a wet towel, which she used to wipe her face off. 

She was already sore from head to toe, her young body had never been fucked this hard. Still, she knew she had to get this over with, so she straightened her body, and with the most seductive smile she could manage, said "Who's next?"

A muscular man with his long brown hair tied into a ponytail stepped forward, already completely naked, and stroking his hard cock. He reached down and groped her breasts, before working his hands down to her pussy, and then slid two fingers inside. He smiled as she closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure, and said "Still wet and ready, this slut wants more." 

Holding up her legs on the table, he slid his dick inside her, and began fucking her. Avril pulled herself closer to him, sliding her arms around his neck, and moved her body in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Don't hog her to yourself man, we want a taste too," said the next man up, a middle aged man with a large pot belly. Avril saw him rubbing his dick in anticipation, and decided she couldn't afford to be picky in her situation. She smiled seductively at him between gasps of pleasure as her wet pussy was rammed again and again, licking her lips as she glanced down at his erect penis.

His brow was rimmed with sweat and he grinned, licking his chops as he pushed her shoulders down against the edge of the table, her head hanging over the edge upside down. Drops of cum dribbled down her face, and into her hanging hair. 

"Open wide," he said, as he slid his cock into her waiting mouth, and he started thrusting it down her throat. "Oooh yeah, that's what I'm talking about," said the man as his sweaty balls slapped against Avril's forehead. 

" _Mmmmmnph....mmph....mmmph..."_ murmured Avril as his cock slid deeper and deeper into her mouth. More and more spit covered her face with each thrust. 

"Oh yeah, bitch, this is some advanced cocksucking technique, you ain't bad for a beginner," said Pot Belly, as he roughly pushed his dick down her throat. "Maybe you practice this with your boyfriend, you filthy slut...he's a lucky guy to get to fuck your tight little teen body every night..."

In truth, Avril, HADN'T done this before, and it took everything she had not to puke out her lunch. Spit streamed down her face, getting in her nose, her eyes…while the fat man's cock was plunging in and out of her mouth from the upside down position, Ponytail man clenched her narrow hips tight as his manhood roughly penetrated her from the front.

Pot Belly suddenly pulled out of her mouth, leaving her gasping for breath. Spit dripped from his cock, down onto her forehead. He looked down at her, grinning. "There's a good slut, breathe for a minute."

Both men shared a look, and Pot Belly nodded, a grin on his face. 

"One final test babe, but this is like a final exam, you gotta pass." His grin was ear to ear now, "I'm gonna fuck that sweet pussy of yours, and my friend here is going to fuck your virgin ass..."

Avril, laying on her back, panting for breath, knew what this meant. They were going to double penetrate her. She had seen it in some porn videos she had watched with one of her boyfriends, but her eyes widened in fear at the thought of them doing it to her petite teen body.

“No, please…” she began, but Pot Belly cut her off. 

“Shut up bitch. You want that record deal or not?”

As the other man smeared a little lube on his cock, Pot Belly maneuvered himself onto the table, and rolled Avril on top of his ungainly torso, too drained to resist. Her legs sprawled out over the edges of the table. 

Caressing her messy face, he planted a sloppy kiss on her mouth, unbothered by the mess of fluids on her face. To her disgust, Avril felt his fat, wet tongue snake itself into her mouth. With a shudder, she returned his kiss as best she could as his hands worked their way down the rest of her naked body, ending in her ass cheeks, which he grabbed and groped enthusiastically.

Avril felt his hard cock pressing against her lower abdomen, and soon enough he was guiding it inside her tired pussy.

“Mmmm…little loose now, ain’t you slut? Bet that ass isn’t, though…” he said, as he began thrusting his cock in and out of her cunt, holding her by the waist.

As if on queue, Avril felt the other man’s lubricated dick begin to rub against her asshole. She tensed up as he slowly began to push it inside. The lube felt cold against her skin.

“Oh god…go slow…AAAAHHHCCK!” she screamed as she felt an excruciating jolt of pain. The man had gotten only one inch of his eight inch cock inside, and despite her screams, he kept pushing.

“It will only hurt for a minute babe,” he assured her. “Ahhhh…yeah…nothing like a virgin asshole.” He slowly withdrew, then pushed in hard again, and Avril let out another shriek.

The remaining four men watched with wide grins. They had seen this same scene play out many times. It was always more entertaining with the smaller girls. 

Avril was suddenly very aware of the video camera recording what was going on, despite the sharp pain of the anal assault she was enduring, and she felt the humiliation much more than before. The man held her shoulders with a tight grip as he began to pick up speed, thrusting into her asshole with more and more confidence. 

“That’s right slut, oooh yeah…that’s such a tight little asshole…” he moaned.

Pot Belly was also enjoying himself, fucking her pussy while groping and licking her tits. “Mmmmm…yeah, _*slurp*…”_

Avril clenched her teeth and closed her eyes as her ass was rammed again and again. The pain was starting to recede to the background now, becoming more of a dull ache than the sharp jolts she had endured at the beginning. 

This went on for a few minutes, with both men roughly penetrating her holes. Finally, she felt the man behind her groan and pull out, blowing his load all over her ass cheeks. 

“Alright bitch, clean it up,” he commanded, and walked around to the side. Wearily, she leaned over to his groin, and opened her mouth, tongue stuck out, her ass still bouncing on Pot Belly’s cock. Holding her by the back of her head, he stuck his cock deep inside Avril’s mouth. “Yeah, taste that ass….” She slurped with her tongue, and swallowed a few final drops of cum, mixed with the revolting taste of her own ass. 

After making her hold it inside for a good minute, he finally pulled out and walked away, satisfied. Still grinding away over Pot Belly, Avril hoped that her ordeal was almost over. This had gotten to be a little much for her, even for the millions of dollar bills still dancing in her mind’s eye. And she had no idea what they planned to do with that videotape. 

Suddenly, Pot Belly leaned close to her ear, and whispered “My turn now, Avril…”, and pushed her to the side as he stood up. “Think I’m good and lubed enough for you already”, he said, rubbing his cock, dripping wet with her pussy juice. He licked his lips as he pushed her back into a doggy style position. 

Avril still had the presence of mind to shout, “No, wait! You said that I would pass the test if I…”

“Shut up, whore. Where do you get off, telling us what the test is? The test is what we fucking decide it is. My four friends here are going to fuck your little ass too.”

Avril had had enough, and summoning every ounce of strength she had left, she began to push herself up from the table…but Pot Belly soon held both of her arms down, his sweaty body pressing down against hers. She couldn’t move.

“Let me go you motherfucker! I’ve done everything you wanted! Just cum already and let me go!”

“Oh we will, bitch. But in our own way. Mac, get the cuffs, will ya? Think this slut wants to struggle.”

Now feeling sheer terror, Avril felt the jangle of handcuffs, and completely powerless, she watched as her hands were cuffed to one of the table legs. Then, her head was violently pulled back, and one of the men forced a pill into her mouth. Her nose was pinched shut as she was forced to swallow. 

She struggled uselessly for a few minutes, shouting abuse at her now-captors, before beginning to feel the drug’s effects. She thought she felt another cock slide into her ass, but she didn’t feel anything…her last sight before blacking out was of Hunt, still watching from his seat, grinning devilishly. She thought she saw the old man's massive penis, aroused again….

*******************************

She came to with the sensation of being in the rain. _Where’s my umbrella_? Though as things came into focus, she understood it actually wasn’t rain, but a golden torrent of piss showering her face. 

“There, all clean!” Laughter.

She retched, spitting out a mouthful of piss.

”You bastards….” she said, groggily. Looking around, Avril saw 7 men standing around, watching, and realized that all of them had probably pissed on her too. Her whole body ached, but her ass was on fire. She got up to her knees, dripping with warm urine.

“You know Avril, you’re a real champ. Taking all those hard cocks up that tight ass….and with a lot of us going for seconds, shit, you’ve really got what it takes for this business!” said a man she immediately recognized as Pot Belly. “And maybe next time, you can do it without a roofie!” More laughter.

“Did…did I get my contract?” she managed, now trying to squeeze her hair dry, piss dripping everywhere.

“You sure did! You just have to sign on the dotted line. It’s waiting for you in the next room.”

She sighed with relief. “Good. Is there…someplace I can wash up?”

“Of course, it’s right over there…there’s just one other thing you should know.”

 _Great_ , thought Avril, _what now_?

“it’s buried in the fine print, but it’s important to remember. Ya see, if any one of us has the urge to fuck your brains out, you have to come over and do it. Like, 24/7 on-call service. Or else we take this video and make it public. Understand?”

She groaned. Lowering her eyes, she nodded. 

“Good. Welcome to the club, babe. Don’t feel bad, you should see the shit that young actresses have to do to get through auditions!”

And with that, they walked out of the auditorium, leaving her naked and stinking of piss in the corner. 

_So this is what success feels like_ , thought Avril grimly.


End file.
